


I've Got You

by Aztecl



Series: Whumptober 2020: Natasha Romanoff [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Carrying, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Crash Landing, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Missions Gone Wrong, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aztecl/pseuds/Aztecl
Summary: Metal screamed and scraped against each other as the quinjet went down. There was yelling from up front in the cockpit, but neither Tony or Steve could hear what the other two were saying. Perhaps: "Mayday!" or "Fuck!" Tony knew which one he'd be saying. He hastily called over his Iron Man suit and felt it clamp over his body protectively. Barely a second later and the quinjet finally collided with the ground and his vision turned black.WHUMPTOBER NO. 7 - IVE GOT YOUSupported, Carrying, Enemy to Caretaker (I didn't do this last one!)
Series: Whumptober 2020: Natasha Romanoff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949368
Kudos: 43
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I've Got You

Metal screamed and scraped against each other as the quinjet went down. There was yelling from up front in the cockpit, but neither Tony or Steve could hear what the other two were saying. Perhaps: "Mayday!" or "Fuck!" Tony knew which one he'd be saying. He hastily called over his Iron Man suit and felt it clamp over his body protectively. Barely a second later and the quinjet finally collided with the ground and his vision turned black.

He awoke to an awful sound. Tony then remembered that it was just Jarvis yelling into his ear: "Boss! Wake up!" 

"Hey, J," Tony panted out. "Initiate life scans."

"Power levels are dangerously low from the impact, boss. The suit may not—"

"I don't care! Just do it."

Could an AI have emotions? Well, it certainly seemed like it. Tony made a mental note to himself to test something later, back in the safety of his lab while his team was most likely in medbay.

Jarvis responded a beat later. "Boss, Captain Rogers is next to you, detecting signs of waking up soon. Agents Barton and Romanoff are in the cockpit, unconscious."

Right on cue, Steve's eyes opened with a light groan. He stood up and noticed Tony.

"Tony, you okay?" He asked, eyeing the heavy dents around the suit's torso. Sparks occasionally flew off and Steve quickly extinguished a fire in the corner of the quinjet.

Tony winced in pain. "The suit isn't. My chest also hurts a little from the impact."

Steve nodded. "Let's go find Natasha and Clint."

"I really wish Bruce and Thor were with us," Tony muttered, stepping out of the suit and leaving it idle. "Although, I don't think a raging green bean would do us much good."

Both Avengers navigated their way through the totaled quinjet. Debris and slabs of metal were falling over each other in the darkness, the only light coming from a flicker of flames. Through the cracks and holes in the walls, they could see evidence of a large jungle, which made sense seeing as they were flying over some sort of rain forest area. Steve coughed and charged forward. He hoped the cockpit wasn't that bad.

The cockpit was that bad. The front had completed caved in on itself and now crushed the control panels. Glass from the window was littered across the floor and stained with soot. Smoke rose up from a fan on the flooring. The two seats up front were slammed forwards and leaning in that direction heavily. Clint and Natasha lie unconscious, the Russian draped over Clint like she was protecting him.

Tony ran forward and immediately checked for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when finding both agents had one. Cuts from the glass explosion lined their faces, some deep enough to require stitches. Clint seemed to be in a better shape than Natasha — only acquiring a dislocated shoulder and a gash on his forehead that Tony already knew would need a lot of stitches. Steve moved the archer aside for the moment and looked over Natasha. Her arm was twisted in a painful and definitely broken sort of way. The other wrist looked to be unscathed, but sat over a metal bar that had fallen on her stomach.

Steve grunted and moved the bar. His head ran through the list of horrible possibilities after seeing her blood... 

Tony's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "C'mon, we have to get them out of here in case the whole thing collapses."

Offering to take Clint as he was heavier, Steve picked him up and held on tightly. "Get Nat and meet us outside."

Clint coughed and murmured something about Coulson. "Phil, I swear if you... Wait. You're dead." Yeah, he'd be fine.

Steve said something back as they walked through the quinjet, being mindful of not hitting his head on the jagged edges of metal sticking out. Tony lifted Natasha into his arms bridal style and hoped this wasn't the first step towards his death. Who could blame him—? Natasha Romanoff was scary. Her arm and abdomen areas bled freely into Tony's _Black Sabbath_ t-shirt.

"I've got you..."

Once outside the quinjet, he set her down gently next to a now-stirring Clint and crouched beside her. He rechecked her pulse and was alarmed to find it feeling weaker than before. Tony tore off a part of his shirt and applied pressure to Natasha's stomach. Did she always look this pale?

Steve pushed the archer down. "You need to rest, Clint. You took a nasty hit."

"Are you a doctor?" He snapped, scanning over Natasha's limp form. "That's what I thought. I'm sorry, Cap."

Over the next few minutes, Clint and Tony wiped off blood from their teammate and monitored her pulse carefully. Her arm had been set back into place, a temporary DIY cast made and placed over. The dysfunctional duo had to admit that it wasn't that bad looking. Steve, meanwhile, was scouting out the land and trying to get a signal on an emergency beacon he'd managed to save from before the crash.

Natasha was half-sitting against the base of a tree trunk with her arm leaning heavily on Clint's lap at an elevated angle. Tony sat opposite of the assassin, feeling useless in spite of himself. She awoke not too long after.

Her glossy eyes fluttered open and immediately found the faces of Clint and Tony. Her good arm twitched slightly towards where she'd normally carry a gun.

Clint and Tony spoke at the same time:

"Uh, our quinjet is now residing in the Earth."

"Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty."

Natasha gritted her teeth. "Y'know, I'm still carrying several knives on me." That took a lot of effort, and her words were still slurred heavily.

Tony backed away slightly and snorted. Clint smirked, not doubting for a second that his partner was completely out right. Natasha lowered her head and fell unconscious again. "Fuck..."

Tony replied instantly, "Marry, or kill! Remind me to play at the tower whenever we're home."

"Assuming we'll make it home," Clint corrected.

"Forever the optimistic one, Barton."

He shrugged one shoulder and adjusted his grip on Natasha. "You're supposed to be smart, right? You don't think she has internal bleeding, do you?"

"Now that you bring it up." Tony frowned. "I'm starting to think we're really stupid. Talk about ruining my reputation of being a genius."

"I'm surprised you had one in the first place," came the hoarse voice of Natasha. She coughed up a bit of blood. 

Clint grabbed her hand while Tony rushed over. "How do you feel?"

"Blee'ing. Ches' hurts a lo'..."

They shared a worried glance and mouthed the obvious. She must've had a broken rib that punctured a lung — _fuck._ More blood was coughed up and dripped down Natasha's chin.

"Cap!" Tony shouted frantically. "Steve!"

Clint tried to focus. "Okay, okay, okay... Stay awake, Tasha. Please..."

Natasha's vision swam and her friend's voices were barely audible in her head. She wanted to speak up and blurt out how much pain her chest was in, the numbness on her left side, and the sheer amount of effort it took to swallow. Internal bleeding was a bitch, man. Darkness began to shroud the corners of her vision. Was that a cloud? Or maybe that was just Tony.

The sudden sounds of a helicopter roaring snapped her awake a little more.

Steve came running over the hill out of breath — even as a super soldier. "I got a signal to Hill! She was already on her way."

Natasha heard dozens more sounds, saw flashes of color and faces who she couldn't place despite knowing she should remember. Then there was nothing but pitch black.

For every hour Natasha was in surgery, the three Avengers waited and pulled out their hair in the waiting room. Maria Hill stood nearby, her face totally unreadable. They only relaxed when the doctor came out smiling.


End file.
